A New Beginning for the Byakko no Miko
by KomeSawaguchi
Summary: Ten'jou Kyuu has arrived back home after spending some time in America for her mother's death.


Beginning for the Byakko no Miko  
  
  
  
Ten'jou Kyuu looked out the window of the train where she was at and sighed. She'd been on the train for two days trying to get to Hong Kong, China. It would take several days to get there but she kept trying, and kept going.  
  
A few days ago she'd received a letter from her father stating that her mother was ill and was calling for her. Kyuu never turned down a visit with her mother but her father she could do without. Ever since she was little her father and her got into some serious arguments mainly on where she was going to attend school and so on.  
  
Kyuu wanted to go to school in America but her father had refused… her mother however allowed her to go. She was so excited but she didn't want to leave her mother with her father. Ten'jou Kokoro had stated that she loved her husband no matter what he did. She would stick by his side until they died. Kyuu, who wanted to see her mother happy, allowed her mother to stay in China as she got a one way ticket to America.  
  
Upon entering America Kyuu had found a bookstore and immediately started getting books. She had found this one old book called "The Universe of the Four Gods" it was written in Ancient Chinese but the owner of the store wouldn't part with it…. So Kyuu stuck it in her bag and ran out of the store.  
  
After a few times of running away from the police she found an apartment that would allow her to stay in until she found a home of her own. She had to of course pay for the room and everything, but she took up a job in the apartment building working in the rooms.  
  
The book lay forgotten in the midst of her clothes and she continued to work and go to school in America until she turned fifteen. That's when she got the letter from her father… that's when she got an airplane ticket to China… that's when she got a train ticket to Hong Kong to visit her ailing mother.  
  
Her stuff was all packed and in the train with her. However the book was in her hands. She hadn't opened it all. She had hoped if her mother wasn't all that ill she would help her figure out why an ancient Chinese book was in an American bookstore.  
  
It was well past midnight when the train pulled up in the Hong Kong station. She left the train along with her bags and found her father quickly. His once handsome face was now wrinkled with worry and his black locks had turned gray.  
  
His black eyes shined when he saw her staring at her. Then his face turned into scorn. He looked over his daughter. When she had left China she had the blackest of eyes and ebony hair. Now she stood before him with gray eyes and indigo hair. Her height was a mere five-foot and some odd inches and she shrugged off her worries without a care.  
  
"Father…."  
  
"Kyuu… welcome home daughter."  
  
They embraced quickly and Kyuu allowed tears to flow from her eyes. However when they separated the tears were quickly gone and she had looked up at her father. "How's mother doing?"  
  
Ten'jou Koe shook his head. "Not well… she's been calling for you for years. I am afraid when she sees you she will die. She can't hold on much longer."  
  
Kyuu nodded. "Can I see her?"  
  
Koe led her to her brother who hugged her tightly. Taidan was now eighteen and a very tall man. He leaned back to look over his sister. "You want to see mother?"  
  
"Yes… very much."  
  
Taidan led her out of the train station to a taxi which would take them to the hospital where her mother was. She clutched the book tightly to her chest and climbed in the cab. Taidan looked at her and the book. "Why do you hold that book so tightly?"  
  
"No reason… I was actually hoping to read some of this to mother…. I hope I can."  
  
"You'll be able to. Mother always did listen to you."  
  
The cab was practically speeding off the hospital hoping to get rid of its passengers to go home to a nice night alone. (heehee riiiight…. Alone.) Taidan climbed out and held out his hand for his sister to take. When she took it he hugged her again and led her up to their mother's room.  
  
Kyuu opened the door slightly and peered in. "Mama?"  
  
Ookami looked over at the door and smiled warmly at her daughter. "Kyuu… look at you… all grown up. Come in come in. Yes Taidan you can come in too."  
  
Taidan and Kyuu entered the room, Taidan sat in a chair next to the door and Kyuu walked closer to her mother. She pulled up a chair to the bed. "Mama I have a book I want to read to you… would you like to listen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kyuu opened the book and look past her mother. She gasped and dropped the book. Before her was a white tiger who seemed to change into one hot guy.  
  
Theresa: HOT IS RIGHT!!!!  
  
The tiger disappeared when Taidan looked at Kyuu strangely. "Somethin wrong sis?"  
  
"No nothing." She picked up the book and opened it slowly. She read the first two lines when the book started emitting white light. Taidan screamed her name as she disappeared into the Universe of the Four Gods.  
  
Ookami closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep that would last her an eternity. The monitor that kept her heart beat had flat lined.  
  
  
  
1 End of Chapter One  
  
Well Kyuu's started her journey as the Byakko no Miko. As you have read in Kerry's fanfic she summons Byakko and uses two of her wishes. But then again who would want to go back the family Kyuu has…. Taidan is alright… but her dad needs a life. I mean God how protective can one person get?! 


End file.
